disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
Toontown Story 2
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1999 Disney/Pixar film, "Toy Story 2". Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Buzz Lightyear - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jessie - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Mr. Potato Head - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mrs. Potato Head - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Slinky Dog - Mushu (Mulan) *Rex - Genie (Aladdin) *Hamm - Olaf (Frozen) *Bo Peep - Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Sarge - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soliders - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Andy Davis - Lucien Cramp (The Cramp Twins) *Andy's Mom - Mrs. Cramp (The Cramp Twins) *Baby Molly - Young Anna (Frozen) *Etch - Edd (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Mr. Spell - Pinocchio *Mr. Shark - Joker (Batman) *Wheezy - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Rocky Gibraltar - Berk (The Trap Door) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver & Company) *Buster - Rude Dog (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Bullseye - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Stinky Pete - The Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Al - Walter Winkle (The Cramp Twins) *Geri the Cleaner - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Utility Belt Buzz - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Barbie Dolls - Female Cats and Mices *Tour Guide Barbie - Mrs. Fieldmouse (Thumbelina) *Emily - Lizabeth (Captain Flamingo) *Amy - Judy Brown (Paddington Bear) *Amy's Barbie Dolls - Duchess (The Aristocats) and Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Squeaky Alien Toy Trio - Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear and Miss Piggy (The Muppets) Scenes: *Toontown Story 2 part 1 - Opening Credits/Donald Duck's Mission *Toontown Story 2 part 2 - Roger Rabbit's Lost Hat/It's Rude Dog *Toontown Story 2 part 3 - Roger Rabbit's Shirtsleeve Gets Ripped *Toontown Story 2 part 4 - Roger Rabbit Meets Jerry/Rabbitnapped! *Toontown Story 2 part 5 - Meet Walter Winkle/"Yo-Ho! Yo-Ho! A Pirate's Life for Me" *Toontown Story 2 part 6 - The Roundup Gang *Toontown Story 2 part 7 - "Roger Rabbit's Roundup" *Toontown Story 2 part 8 - Roger Rabbit Nearly Loses His Ripped Shirtsleeve *Toontown Story 2 part 9 - Crossing the Road *Toontown Story 2 part 10 - Arrival of the Kronk/At Winkle's Children Barn *Toontown Story 2 part 11 - Bear Switch/The Cats and Mices Aisle *Toontown Story 2 part 12 - Walter Winkle's Conversation *Toontown Story 2 part 13 - Daisy Duck's Story ("When She Loved Me") *Toontown Story 2 part 14 - Search for Roger Rabbit *Toontown Story 2 part 15 - Into the Vents *Toontown Story 2 part 16 - To the Rescue!/Roger Rabbit Stays *Toontown Story 2 part 17 - Battle with Dr. Facilier *Toontown Story 2 part 18 - The End of Walter Winkle *Toontown Story 2 part 19 - Roger Rabbit vs. Panther King/Saving Daisy Duck *Toontown Story 2 part 20 - Welcome Home *Toontown Story 2 part 21 - End Credits Outtakes: *Toontown Story 2 Outtakes Movie Used: *Toy Story 2 (1999) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Classic Donald Duck Shorts *The Prince and the Pauper *Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Kingdom Hearts (1-3 Video Game) *House of Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Quack Pack *Robot Chicken *Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers *The Princess and the Frog *Aladdin 1 *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit: Roller Coaster Rabbit *Oliver & Company *Thumbelina *The Jungle Book 1 *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild *Jungle Book Rhythm n Groove Video Game *TaleSpin *Frozen *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Mulan 1 *Mulan 2 *The Trap Door *Rude Dog and the Dweebs *The Cramp Twins *Despicable Me *Lady and the Tramp *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Batman: The Animated Series *Ed Edd n Eddy *Ed Edd n Eddy: The Mis Edventures *Pinocchio *Conker's Bad Fur Day *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *DuckTales *The Aristocats *Cats Don't Dance *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *Captain Flamingo *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *Muppet Takes Manhattan *A Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets from Space *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets: Most Wanted *Paddington Bear Category:Disney and Sega Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Toy Story Spoof